


As You Wish

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet and Passionate, Trust, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day fifteen (Sweet and Passionate) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.This is Taye and Thane exploring each other after the first time they say 'I love you' and It's adorable, if I do say so myself :)Shrios





	

He looked down at the woman sleeping in the circle of his arms, and smiled as he stroked her flame-red hair lovingly; meeting one Siha was rare, but somehow he’d been lucky enough to meet two. Thane sighed heavily. Until he’d met her, he hadn't ever regretted refusing to be put on the transplant list for new lungs to extend his stay in this world, and now it might be too late...fate was sometimes cruel.  
  
Taye snuggled closer, as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She smiled up at him, as she stretched, the sheet slipping down to her waist, her skin blushing pink under his gaze. It didn’t matter how many times they woke up like this, she always had the same reaction and it was adorable and endearing. He leaned down, his lips connecting with hers in a heated and passionate kiss that took her breath away; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Neither knew how much time they had left, and she was going to make the most of every moment.  
  
She’d never felt this way before meeting him.  
  
He rolled over so he was on top of her, his hips between her thighs, her ankles locking behind him as he gently pushed her back into the pillows. Thane smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her again feeling her smile against his lips before she opened her mouth against his. His tongue swept into her mouth gathering up all her flavors, an excited shiver running up and down her spine as she panted.  
  
He drew a finger down her jaw, making Taye sigh contentedly as her pulse fluttered under his touch, drowning in the pleasure Thane’s touch brought. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; he blinked both eyelids as he stared down at her. She loved the fact that even the slightest touch set her on fire with longing for this one man; she took a deep breath as she came to a sudden realization.  
  
“I love you, Sere.”  
  
The scales around his eyes crinkled, like they always did when he smiled.  
  
“I love you too, my Siha.”  
  
Her amended nickname made her laugh; she _was_ his. Thane let out a low warbling hum as his fingers traipsed over her soft body making her squirm under his touch and arch up against him; his lips claiming her neck, teeth gently grazing her skin. Taye’s hands found their way around his torso, nails finding purchase in the scales at his shoulder blades making him hiss quietly, his lips skimming lower…past her collarbone and he took one hardened nipple into his mouth making her hips arch again. His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath and he couldn’t figure out why that made him feel so triumphant and powerful; he growled in pleasure at her touch.  
  
He ran his hands over every last inch of her, before he kissed her navel tickling her belly with his tongue. She squirmed slightly under his touch, readjusting herself underneath him one more time as she arched her back just a little. Thane nipped her hip bones lightly. He used his hands to spread her thighs wider and placed a kiss on her clit, feeling her throbbing, a ragged breath escaping both of their lips; she loved the rough husky sounds that he made whenever they touched, intimately or romantically. She was ready for him and he couldn’t wait—it was amazing the effect Taye Shepard had on him, and she seemed to love watching him lose control, his black eyes blazing with affection.  
  
They’d spent so much time together she could read every emotion that flashed behind his eyes with ease.  
  
She cupped his chin and covered his lips with her own, lips hot and demanding as her tongue forced his mouth open and took his; he fully opened to her on a groan. His arms wrapped around her, his erection swollen and pressing against her lower belly, hot skin and hard muscles of his chest pressed against her. One hand slipped between them to position himself at her slick entrance, gliding across her folds before easing himself forward.  
  
Taye gasped.  
  
It was amazing how much different their sex felt with their feelings out in the open. She eased her hips backwards, pulling him out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He pressed into her again, her nails scraped down his back as he held her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper, a whimper escaped her. Thane’s world narrowed to the overwhelming pleasure building within his body, the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin.  
  
The memories they were making, were ones he would want to live in forever; she was under his skin and in his heart.  
  
Thane pulled out of the vice-grip her walls had him in, one finger teasing her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and re-entered her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. Taye arched her back as Thane put more power into his legs, driving into her hard and fast, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremor after tremor.  
  
Thane took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their skin; his body shook with the need for release, but he wanted to commit this to memory, should the worst come to pass for either of them. Taye drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly. He laughed as she wiggled her hips where they were still attached, he needed to finish; the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge.  
  
“Your turn, Sere.” She smirked up him.  
  
Her smile was infectious.  
  
“As you wish, Siha.”  
  
He’d jumped right into sex with her this time instead of dragging out her pleasure like he usually did or her teasing him too, and he was slightly embarrassed, but she seemed completely fine with it. Thane took a deep breath, and thrust into her hard as he bent forward and kissed her neck, her arms draping around his back, his hands teasing her swollen clit once more. His head fell back as he came on a groan of her name.  
  
She giggled and used the mattress as a brace to flip them over, intending to ride him until he saw the stars he made her see whenever they kissed. It wasn’t like he could pull out of her anyways. He was still surprised that she didn’t mind the amplexus; being joined to him for an hour or two after their coupling...in fact she seemed to enjoy it. Love was an amazing thing.


End file.
